1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hangers and more particularly pertains to a new anti-collapsing sleeve system for preventing the collapsing and wrinkling of a sleeve of an article of clothing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hangers is known in the prior art. More specifically, hangers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art hangers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,381; U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,616; U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,447; U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,734; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,402.
In these respects, the anti-collapsing sleeve system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing the collapsing and wrinkling of a sleeve of an article of clothing.